The invention relates to a slipper having a polymer insole jell, and to a method of manufacturing a slipper having a polymer insole jell. In particular, the polymer insole jell is a polyurethane polymer which provides a slipper with cushioning.
Slippers often include a foam insole to provide a soft and cushioned feel for the foot. In contrast to formal shoes and athletic shoes, slippers generally provide significantly less support, but can be very comfortable to wear.
Polymer materials have been used in certain types of footwear to provide desired characteristics. Moore III, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,584, describes a polymer composition that can be used for producing a custom-fitted footbed. Lyden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,793, describes customized footwear in which two reactive liquids, once combined, solidify and conform to the shape of the wearer""s foot.
Attempts have been made to provide enhanced support and shock absorbing ability of athletic shoes. For example, Bates et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,155,927 and 5,493,792, describe athletic shoes containing a liquid gel that minimizes impact shock and maximizes lateral stability. The liquid gel is able to move between several gated chambers present within the shoe. Diaz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,795, describes an athletic shoe including hollow ribs that provides shock absorption.
A slipper is provided by the invention. The slipper includes an outsole, an upper, and an insole. The outsole includes a bottom wall and a perimeter wall. Both the bottom wall and the perimeter wall include an interior surface and an exterior surface. The perimeter wall extends upwardly from the interior surface of the bottom wall, and the combination of the interior surface of the perimeter wall and the interior surface of the bottom wall form a polymer insole jell containing area. The upper is attached to at least a portion of the outsole, preferably the perimeter wall, and extends from the outsole to provide a foot receiving area. The insole includes a polymer insole jell, and the polymer insole jell is provided within the polymer insole jell containing area of the outsole. The insole can additionally include a foam layer provided covering the polymer insole jell. The slipper can additionally include a sock provided covering the polymer insole jell or the foam layer covering polymer insole jell. The sock is preferably attached to the outsole, and preferably to the perimeter wall.
The polymer insole jell can be characterized as having a Shore 00 value of less than about 75, a compression set of less than about 15%, and an elongation to break of at least about 500%. Preferably, the polymer insole jell is a polyurethane polymer. Preferably, the polymer insole jell has a thickness of between about 1 mm and about 10 mm. The polymer insole jell can be adhered to the outsole along the interior surfaces of the bottom wall and the perimeter wall.
Methods for manufacturing a slipper are provided by the invention. The method can include placing a mixture of polymer precursors within the polymer insole jell containing area, and reacting the polymer precursors to provide the polymer insole jell. The mixture of polymer precursors preferably has a viscosity of between about 1 and about 1000 poise when placed in the polymer insole jell containing area. Alternatively, the polymer insole jell can be preformed and cut, and then placed within the polymer jell containing area of the outsole. If desirable, a foam insole can be provided covering the polymer insole jell. A sock is provided covering the polymer insole jell or the combination of the polymer insole jell and the foam insole, and the sock can be sewn to the outsole along the perimeter wall. An upper can be sewn to the outsole along a portion of the perimeter wall to provide a foot receiving area.